


Solutions

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [17]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Professor, Luke and Emmy make a brilliant team.





	Solutions

A world of puzzles.   
Layton, Luke, Emmy: a team.   
Let us solve them all.


End file.
